This program is designed to investiate the deleterious consequences of excess dietary sodium and how the are modified by other hormonal, dietary or drug treatment. Hypertension induced by sodium excess alone (salt hypertenson) or hypertension that is aggravated by sodium excess (mineralocorticoid hypertension; adrenal-regeneration hypertenson) is a principal focus of inerest. The pathophysiological sequelae of excessive salt cnsumption, or of salt-accelerated frms of hypertensive disease are analyzed and other treatments are employed to enhance or minimize such responses. In the curse of such studies this laboratory has discovered new experimental models of hypertensive disease and has further investigated the manner in which altered sodium metabolism contributes t the vasculodynamic or pathologic consequences of hypertensive disease and has further investigated the manner in which altered sodium metabolism contributes to the vasculodynamic or pathologic cnsequences of hypertensive disease. Studies are in progress on aspects of this problem.